Midnight Blue Servant
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: Based off of Black Butler. Amu sold her soul to the demon Ikuto so she could avenge her family. Ikuto would protect her and, in exchange, he would devour Amu's soul. Amu was given a devil's mark on her neck as a sign of the contract they made. But he starts to develop feelings for his prey and is conflicted. But he still promises to protect Amu no matter what. Rating might change.
1. Her Skilled Servant

**I love both of these animes and this couple A LOT! So I decided to put these animes together in an epic story! I put in some English things in because I'm not sure about all the Japanese stuff. I didn't do well with descriptions for some characters since it's hard to place them in the story for. There is some OOC of course. I'm only gonna say this once: I don't own Shugo Chara or Black Butler. Enjoy ~nya!**

**Character List**: I made a video for it! It's called Shugo Chara (Intro) - I'm Alive. Here's the link to it!

watch?v=34B76j7pBtI

**Summary**: Amu Hinamori formed a contract with the demon, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Her goal was to get revenge on the murder of her dear family. She would also destroy any threat in Tokyo. The contract stated that Ikuto would protect her but in exchange, Ikuto would devour Amu's soul once she got her revenge. But soon, Ikuto starts to obtain feelings for Amu and the fiery soul she carries. He starts to feel conflicted but still promises to protect Amu even if it means ending his own "life".

**Extras**: Some OOCness. Supporting characters with minor parts stay the same.

* * *

**Normal POV**

(Flashback)

_A 12-year-old girl with hot pink locks was floating on air with only a blanket covering her naked form. White feathers were gently falling from above. A black cat was sitting in front of her and looking her straight in the eye._

"_Are you sure you want to form this contract with me?" it asked her._

"_I do," the pinkette answered bluntly._

"_Are you sure you want to give up everything? If you do this, you will never be welcomed into heaven."_

"_Just stop talking and tell me that we have a deal!" The girl was furious that the cat-like demon was stalling._

_The cat smirked and black feathers surrounded him as he transformed into a human with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes. The smirk remained on his flawless human face. He was dressed in a white collar dress shirt, a navy blue tail coat, dress pants, loafers, a pair of white gloves, and a dark blue tie hung around his neck. He walked over to the pinkette and picked her up bridal style. Blue cat ears and tail popped out._

"_It's a deal," the creature whispered in her ear._

(End Flashback)

In 19th century Japan, the town and forest were calm and peaceful. The only noises were birds chirping. In the distance, a large manor stood in the highest quality. A beautiful garden with flowers of various colors and other exotic-looking plants complemented the tan brick manor. Everything around the house was extremely elegant and breath-taking. Inside the house, a beautiful pinkette was serenely sleeping in her light blue bedroom. A blue-haired servant quietly opened the door.

"Mistress," he calmly spoke, "it's time to wake up now." He opened the curtains to reveal the bright sun. The pinkette tightly shut her eyes at the sudden light in her eyes. The servant poured a cup of tea and handed it to the young girl. "For breakfast this morning there is a poached salmon with a mint salad. As a side would you like toast or a croissant?"

The girl rubbed her eyes and sat up before she answered, "A croissant will do." She picked up her black choker from the side table and tied it around her neck. After that, she put her favorite bracelet on her wrist. It was silver with purple jewels around the middle.

"An excellent choice. Also today, you have your history lessons and Mr. Adriano will be visiting. He's in charge of your toy factory in India. I'm told that he's Italian. We will provide as much hospitality the estate can give."

"Yes. The Hinamoris are known for their courtesy."

"I will wait in the dining hall for you my lady." He turned to leave and the pinkette saw her chance. She took one of the darts on her side table and threw it at her servant's head. But the blue-haired boy caught the dart between his fingers. "Nice throw, Mistress Amu," he stated with amusement, "But let's save the games for when you have more free time."

Amu gave him a blank look before she sighed. "I suppose you're right, Ikuto."

The maid, Su, came into the room right after Ikuto. She was dressed in her usual uniform—it was a green dress with puffy short sleeves, a pure white apron, long light green socks, green dress shoes, a white bonnet on her blonde pigtails, and a clover hair clip—and was holding a set of clothes for Amu. Her green eyes held a nervous but determined look as she tied Amu's corset before she put on the outfit. The outfit was a long dark red and black dress with a black bow in the back and the sleeves stopped at her wrists. Su knelt down and slipped on Amu's red socks and black dress shoes. She then put a red X-clip in her pink locks.

"Breakfast is ready, mistress," Su nervously said.

"I'll be right there, Su." Amu kept a blank look on her face while Su looked at her with concern before she left the room.

In the dining room, Ikuto served Amu her meal and she ate it with an emotionless expression. Suddenly, a dart hit the gardener, Ran, in the back of the head. (Ran's uniform was a pink dress with a red stripe on the bottom. She was wearing light red shoes and a heart clip in her dark pink hair. Her hair was in its usual side ponytail.) Ran yelped in pain and hopped over to Amu. "What was that for Mistress Amu-chan!?" she squeaked.

Amu kept her eyes while speaking. "Nothing. I have no reason to explain my actions."

"She has a point ~nya," the cook, Yoru, told Ran while smirking. He was wearing a black chef's shirt, gray pants, and a silver cross chain hung around his neck. His dark purple hair was ruffled and his yellow eyes held a mocking sense in them.

"Shut up meanie!" Ran pouted.

Right then, Ikuto burst though the double doors and glared at the three other servants. "Have you finished tending to the garden Ran?"

"Uh…" she trailed off.

"Have you done the laundry yet Su?"

Su lightly blushed and nervously played with her pigtails. "Well…"

"Yoru, shouldn't you be preparing dinner for tonight?"

Yoru scratched the back off his neck and looked in the other direction.

"You three are simply hopeless! Now get to work!" he yelled with a death glare.

"Yes Ikuto-kun/Ikuto," the three replied and scampered off. **(A/N Yoru was the one that said Ikuto.)**

**Amu's POV**

After I ate breakfast, I walked up the stairs to the study room. On the way up, I looked at the large picture of my family. I looked at the painting with sad eyes. _They were killed for no reason_, I thought. _They were everything to me and I'll avenge them no matter what._ I glared at nothing while making my way to my study.

**Ikuto's POV**

I did my best to please Amu. She was my mistress after all. But just seeing her gave me a weird feeling in my chest and I had no idea what it was. Anyway, I polished all the silverware, cleaned the tablecloth, trimmed Amu's favorite red roses to perfection, and got all the finest ingredients for dinner. I made sure everything was absolutely perfect for a Hinamori welcome. Suddenly, the bell for the study rang. Amu was so impatient so, of course, I had to go and serve her.

**Normal POV**

Yoru, Ran, and Su were secretly watching Ikuto make his way to Amu. Yoru slyly grinned and turned to the girls. "Here's the plan ~nya. Ikuto always looks down on us all the time. So today we'll do everything perfect so he'll finally give us the appreciation we deserve ~nya." He put on a shocked face with his mouth hanging open. "Yeah! That's what he's gonna say!"

Ran and Su copied his expression.

"That's for him to say, not you ~nya."

"Right!" Su and Ran cheered.

But nothing went as they planned. Yoru accidentally burned all of the food, Su tripped and broke the china cabinet, and Ran used too much weed killer on the garden. They were all getting a harsh scolding from Ikuto before he came up with an idea.

Two hours later, Mr. Adriano arrived in his carriage and stepped out to see a magnificent stone garden. He was awestruck and Ikuto led him into the manor. He took him to the drawing room to discuss business with Amu.

The two were in the middle of a board game. "So the toy factory is thinking on expanding the—" but Amu cut him off.

"I'm bewitched by the eyes of the dead, so I lose a turn. It's your turn now."

"Oh right." He rolled the dice and moved his piece. "There. Now, I was wondering if you could contribute a few thousand yen to support—" but before he could speak any more, Amu said where he landed. "You lose a leg in the forest. So you only can move half the number of spaces from now on."

"What a gruesome game. Is there any way to get my leg back?"

"Once you lose something, you can't get it back ever again." She snatched the game piece away from him and put it on the next square. "Your body is burnt by raging flames."

Ikuto walked in to signal that dinner was ready.

"It sounds like a nice idea to dine in that stone garden."

"Fine," Amu sighed, "We'll finish this later."

Mr. Adriano laughed nervously. "Do we really have to? It's quite clear I'm going to lose."

"I don't like to abandon a game right in the middle."

"What a child," Mr. Adriano muttered. Amu heard him but pretended not to.

In the stone garden, they were served a traditional Japanese meal, Don Bouri with wine, and chowed down.

"Your servant cooked this," Mr. Adriano questioned with amazement and then said, "You have quite a skilled butler with you Ms. Hinamori."

"Why thank you," Ikuto bowed, "but I'm merely one hell of a butler."

When dinner was over, they returned to the drawing room. Mr. Adriano left to make a phone call as Ikuto walked in with tea. Amu looked at the Italian tea with distaste and set it down on the table. "Ikuto," Amu stated with a small smirk, "Make sure that Mr. Adriano receives the full Hinamori hospitality."

"Yes my lady," Ikuto bowed. His sapphire eyes turned a bright red and resembled a cat's kind of eyes.

In the phone room, Mr. Adriano explained his true intentions to his boss. "Yes I did as you asked. She has no idea that we sold it. I'm squeezing money out of the child right now. I should get going before the little brat gets upset." He hung up the phone and tried to find the drawing room, but to no avail.

He looked everywhere but came to a stop at the portrait in the hall. He thought he saw the man in the picture look at him but he shook it off. He walked through the creepy halls until he heard a whisper. "Bewitched by the eyes of the dead." He ran away from the voice and fell down the stairs, causing him to injure his leg. Another whisper said, "Lose a leg in the forest." He crawled down the hall but came to a halt and looked up to see Ikuto's face.

"Where is our guest going so early, huh?" he asked with a fake smile. Mr. Adriano crawled away as fast as he could but Ikuto was walking after him. He found a room to hide in but it was really hot in what he thought was a cupboard.

"You're very impatient," Ikuto commented, looking through a slot, "You wanted the dessert before it came out of the oven." He closed the slot and ignored the man's pleas for help. In the end, he was burnt by the raging flames.

Meanwhile, Amu was looking at the limping shadow of Mr. Adriano and laughing. "How pathetic. First he sells the factory and then dares asks for money." She moved he game piece to the 'Happy Ending' square on the game board and glared at it. She flicked the piece down and scowled. "There are no happy endings in this reality."

In the hallway, Ikuto was looking at the portrait of Amu's family. A vision of Amu's past flashed in the large hall. Amu was a little girl; dancing and smiling with such passion and joy. Ikuto just snapped his fingers to make the vision go away.

**There it is! Sorry it was so long. I'm only a beginner on putting two animes together like this. I've only worked with songs and movies. But please still R&R!**


	2. Her Ruthless Servant

**Thank you to all of my reviewers! I love the support you give! It always gets me excited to make more chapters! Enjoy ~nya!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Yoru, Ran, and Su were looking for any rats in the manor. Word on the street was that rats were plaguing Japan and they had to fix all the problems that the rats were causing in the estate. When a rat scampered right in front of them, Ran grabbed a stone pedestal and whirled it at the vermin but she missed.

"Whoops," Ran nervously laughed, "It got away."

"What the hell are you laughing at ~nya!?" Yoru yelled, "You almost killed us, you klutz!"

While the three were attempting to catch the rats, a gathering in the game room took place, and they were playing pool. It consisted of a few businessmen Amu was associated with, Nagihiko Fujisaki and his sister Nadeshiko, Amu's aunt Madam Yukari, and of course Amu.

"When are you going to get rid of this rat problem Mistress Hinamori?"

"Amu is just waiting for the right moment," Nagihiko commented.

"Yes," Yukari agreed, "She likes to finish things in one shot." She turned to her niece and asked, "Will you pass on this turn?"

"It's my policy to not shoot if I know that I'm going to miss, so I'll pass," Amu answered.

"When with you handle the problem?" another man asked.

"Anytime I want," she replied, "I have the key to the storehouse, where the rats' forbidden cheese lies. Finding the nest will be a dull task, so I suggest you have the reward ready." She smirked and said, "Now it's time to put an end to this ridiculous game." She got up from her seat and positioned her pool stick and hit the rad ball. It knocked all the balls, except for the white one, in the holes. The businessman, Azuro Vanier, scowled at the pinkette and her confidence.

The next day, Amu, the Fujisaki twins, and Madam Yukari were in the drawing room and discussing the rat matter. "Today's is a special herbal tea with ingredients fresh from the manor garden," Ikuto stated. He then poured the tea and served it to everyone.

"It smells wonderful Ikuto," Nagihiko commented.

"A fine blend indeed," Nadeshiko added after sipping the homemade tea.

In the back, Yukari's servant, Saaya, was looking at Ikuto in awe with her green eyes while having a grin on his face.

"Saaya," Yukari said, snapping the red-head out of her daze.

"Y-yes my lady?" she asked nervously.

"You should learn something from Ikuto. I mean look at him." She grabbed his face and stretched his cheeks. "He has such flawless features and physique! A butler like him should be working in the city with me."

An angry vein popped on Amu's forehead. "Aunt Yukari, that's enough."

Yukari scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I already forgot that he has a master as well-matched for him as you."

Nagihiko took the chance to intervene. "So Amu, do you suspect that one of your guests yesterday was the drug dealer that you're looking for?"

"Perhaps," Amu answered blankly.

"Maybe you should leave the extermination problem to the rat master, Nagi," Yukari suggested to her pink-haired niece.

"I won't do anything unless Amu asks me to," Nagi simply replied as he set a hand on the pinkette's shoulder.

Yukari suddenly grabbed Amu away. "Don't you dare touched my precious niece!" She started arguing with Nagi, leaving Amu to fall to the floor when her aunt let her go.

In all the yelling, Amu walked out of the room. Ikuto noticed this and followed her out. "Mistress Amu," he said, stopping her, "For dessert there will be a classic apple pie with strawberries on the side."

"Just bring it to my study. I'm done here." With that, she walked away from him.

Meanwhile, Yoru, Ran, and Su were still chasing the rats that were running around the estate. Ikuto caught the rats with such ease and dropped them in the net the three were using. "Stop fooling around and get back to work," the blue-haired butler scolded.

Back with Amu, she walked into her study and shut the door. Suddenly, a hand reached out to her and a cloth covered her mouth, causing her to black out.

Minutes later, Ikuto knocked on the door to the study but got no reply. When he opened the door, what he saw left him in a state of shock. The whole room was ruined with books scattered, shelves knocked over, and the window while open. But most importantly, Amu was gone. _Damn_, he thought. _I couldn't protect her! But I'll save her either way._

**Amu's POV**

I woke up in the place I expected. It was an estate that was one-third the size of mine, located in the low society part of town by the cargo port. My kidnapper spoke with his usual accent and with a cigar in his mouth. "You're known as the noble that's done the royal family's dirty work for generations, the Japanese police of the underworld, and the queen's little defense cat. How many nicknames do you have, girl? How many families have you destroyed, Amu Hinamori?"

I was bound by belts and handcuffed by ropes. I glared up to see his smug face. "I thought it was you, Azuro Vanier; you filthy rat."

He just looked down at me, smirking. "Come now, little girl. It was difficult to infiltrate those complex Japanese minds of yours so I had to think with broader horizons to make money around here. So I thought why not start drug trades."

I was not fazed by his words one bit. "The Apothecary Act of 1842 **(A/N I made this Act up)** declared opium as a forbidden element. The queen proclaimed it so I must follow with disposing of the people who defy this decree."

Azuro gave an exasperated sigh. "I hate having to hear 'the queen this' and 'the queen that' here in Japan. You think that you're better than everyone else. But in reality, we're no different from one another."

I gave him a small mocking chuckle. "You and I would never get along. It doesn't interest me in the least."

He was irritated and pointed his gun at me and demanded that I give him the key to the storehouse. "You better give it to me or else your precious servants will die one by one."

I had a fake smile planted on my face. "They'll be alright. But you should better hope that your little rats don't get scratched by the cats." That statement earned me a hard slap across the face and I was thrown against the wall.

**Ikuto's POV**

I was walking through the halls, thinking about who could have taken Amu away.

"Ikuto-kun," Su's voice sounded throughout the hall. She was running toward me with a letter in her hand. "I found this letter addressed to the servant of the Hinamori manor ~desu!"

I looked out of the window to see a man in the tree, holding a gun. Su had tripped one of her shoelaces, causing her to fall forward. At that moment, the man shot a bullet toward her but I pushed her out of the way. Instead, the bullet hit a vase. Su was right under me and I supported my weight with my hands and knees. Su blushed dark red, scooted out from under me and handed me the letter with shaky hands.

I scowled at what it said. It was a note from Amu's kidnapper and it said to bring the key to the storehouse if I even wanted to see my mistress again. The noise caused everyone to gather where I currently was. Ran looked very concerned and Yukari seemed agitated; probably because I interrupted her arguing session with Nagihiko.

I had no time for explaining so I simply told them everything was fine and told Ran and Yoru to clean up the pie. Without second thought, I walked away to retrieve my Amu. _She's the bearer of the contract so she's technically mine._

**Normal POV**

Yoru looked at the pie with slight confusion. "So when you say 'clean it up…that's mean we can eat it, right?" But when we turned around, he saw no one there. "Uh…Ikuto?"

Back with Azuro's workers, they were getting scolded for missing the intended target. One of them turned around to see something coming toward their car, which was moving. The driver went at top speed to try to get away from what was chasing them.

Azuro was trying to get an answer from them. "What happened!? Answer me now!" But all he heard on the other end were screams and a sudden crash.

Amu, who was lying on the floor, heard all of this and chuckled with a smug smile on her face. "That's too bad for you. It looks like your little rats got scratched up."

Azuro was so upset that he punched Amu in her gut and kicked her with full force while the pinkette groaned in pain. "Shut up, you damn brat!" he shouted at her.

When he picked up the phone to yell at his workers, but someone else was on the other line.

"Hello," he said with his velvety voice.

"Who's this!?" Azuro questioned.

"I represent the Hinamori household. Is my mistress available?"

Azuro tried to say something but his words were caught in his throat. He tried to say anything but to no avail.

"Meow," Amu simply said, loud enough for the person on the phone to hear her.

The person on the phone slyly grinned. "Very good, my lady. I'll be there in a while."

Ikuto looked at the scared men dangling from the cliff. "Thank you for the use of your field telephone. Now, I'd like to ask who you work for." When he got no response, he smirked at them. "I would suggest hurrying up. I'm not exactly a patient person."

"We just work for him," one of the men cried, "His name is Azuro Vanier."

"I see. Have a nice trip." Ikuto kicked a rock at one of the car tires and it fell backwards, plummeting to the earth below. The blue-haired servant walked away to retrieve his mistress, paying no heed to the explosion behind him.

**Yukari's POV**

I was so worried about my niece. She was the only thing left to love in my life. Fujisaki-san must have noticed my concern and tried to relax me.

"Don't worry Sanjou-san," he calmly stated, "Ikuto's there to protect her."

Nadeshiko added, "It's like they have an unbreakable bond. Ikuto-kun will always be at Amu-chan's side like a shadow."

I still felt a little uneasy. "I just hope Amu will always be alright."

**Normal POV**

Azuro commanded his men to tighten security around the hideout. But Ikuto slipped through with ease and beat up every man that was guarding the outside of the hideout.

Back at the manor, Ran, Su, and Yoru were all staring at the uneaten pie.

"Why can't we just eat it," Ran questioned, "Ikuto-kun did say to clean it up."

"Don't be stupid," Yoru shouted at her. "You know what Ikuto is like ~nya! If we eat something we shouldn't then he'll make us into the next meal!"

"I don't care! I'm going to eat it up!" Ran went to the drawer but there were no forks or knives there.

Unexpectedly, Ikuto had the forks and knives. He threw them to stab the men trying to shoot him.

"Who the hell is this guy!?" one man shouted.

"Oh honestly," Ikuto said, "If I couldn't do this, then what kind of butler would I be." He kept throwing the utensils until all the men were dead.

Azuro was pointing his gun at the door as he heard footsteps approaching. When the door opened, he was surprised to see the midnight blue servant.

"Good day," Ikuto bowed, "I've come to retrieve my mistress."

Azuro snorted. "Ha! I wasn't expecting some daffodil in a tail-coat. There's no way you're just a butler."

"I'm simply one hell of a butler. And that's the truth."

The horrible man pulled Amu's hair and held the gun against her head. "Either way, do you have the key?"

"Yes," Ikuto pulled out the key but was shot out of nowhere and fell to the floor. Amu gasped at the sight but then returned to her blank stare.

"HA! You didn't think I'd up go against the queen of games without a card or two hidden, did you?" He used his gun to cut off Amu's choker, not noticing the mark **(A/N Ciel's mark that's first shown in episode 2)** on the front-right side of her neck. He then maniacally laughed at the butler's 'death'.

During his laughter, Amu stared at Ikuto before speaking up. "This game has become boring. How much longer are you planning to play the helpless kitten?"

"Not much longer, my lady," Ikuto replied as he got up from the floor. He put his hand up to his mouth and coughed. He opened his hand to show some of the bullets and threw them at the men who shot him. He looked at his outfit and sighed. "What a dreadful thing to do to a good tail-coat."

"You could've avoided that, baka," Amu stated with an annoyed tone.

Azuro stopped laughing and stared at Ikuto in disbelief. "Th-th-that's i-impossible," he stuttered. Then he held the gun closer to Amu's head with his finger on the trigger. "Don't come closer or I'll shoot!"

"What are you waiting for?" Amu questioned her servant. "Save me now."

Ikuto smirked, wanting to have just a little fun with the situation. "But if I come any closer, he'll kill you."

The pinkette glared at him in irritation. "Are you saying that you want to break our contract?"

"Of course not, my mistress," Ikuto answered and his smirk grew wider. "Just say the words and I shall answer to them."

Amu looked at him straight in the eye with a serious expression as she commanded, "This is an order! Save me now!" The mark on her neck began to glow a bright purple.

"It's over," Azuro shouted and pulled the trigger. The loud bang was heard all around. But the man was shocked when the pink-haired noble turned her head to look at him, clearly not dead like he intended her to be.

Ikuto was standing right behind Azuro, holding the bullet that was supposed to hit Amu. He dropped it in the traitor's shirt pocket and his arm twisted on its own, causing him to collapse in pain. Ikuto picked Amu up bridal style and carried her over to a nearby chair so he could untie her.

"This game wasn't as fun as the others, Ikuto," the girl bluntly stated.

"No! Please don't go," Azuro begged while on his knees. "Be my bodyguard and I'll pay you double what she does." When his offer was ignored, he tried again. "How about triple!? I'll give you whatever you want; liquor, women, ANYTHING!"

The bluenette ignored all of his words as he ripped the buckles and rope off of his mistress. "It's a nice offer but I must decline. You see, I'm simply," his eyes turned bright red and cat-like, and blue cat ears and a tail popped out, "one hell of a butler." Black shadows shaped like feathers fell from nowhere and created a blanket of darkness all around the large room. He removed his left glove with his teeth. "As long as my mistress holds the contrast, I'm her loyal servant. I'm only a wish, a sacrifice, and this mark." He lifted his left hand to show off the mark that was identical to the one on Amu's neck. "With this, I'm always connected to Lady Amu. I'll remain by her side…until the day I devour her soul."

And then, everything went black.

**Amu's POV**

I opened my eyes to see Ikuto carrying me in his arms. "I see that your awake, mistress," he whispered.

Ran and Su came rushing toward me. "Mistress Amu-chan, you've returned ~desu," Su cried.

"Mistress Amu-chan, you're hurt," Ran exclaimed, noticing all of my injuries.

"I just tripped and fell," I lied, "It's nothing to be concerned about." But the two girls were still staring at me like something was still interesting. "What? You don't believe what your mistress tells you?"

"Oh no ~desu. We do."

"It's just that," Ran paused then continued, "you look so adorable being carried like a baby."

I blushed at what they said and glared at Ikuto. "Put me down," I commanded him. He did as he was told but Ran and Su were still staring at me. "Stop looking at me like that, you two!"

"Amu," I heard Ikuto say and I turned to face him. He bowed his head and said, "I'm truly sorry for not protecting you and not preventing this. I'm ashamed of my actions."

I looked at him with a bored expression. "Don't apologize. It was just fate at work. Besides, we eliminated the drug driver so there's nothing to worry about."

All was said and done; at least for today.

* * *

**There's Chapter 2! I'll try and finish Chapter 3 as fast as I can! I'm in high school so I have to do my homework before I can work on it. Please R&R this chapter! Bye for now!**


	3. Her Talented Servant

**Yay! This is Chapter 3! I tried my best to finish it fast! Enjoy ~nya!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

A shrill and ear-piercing screamed sounded all the way to the forest. It came from Saaya, who was currently at the Hinamori manor. She tried to take the tray of tea to the dining room but tripped and was now riding it through the halls, screaming the whole time. She came to a stop when she crashed into Ran.

A cup of tea spilled on Ran's uniform and she yelped. "OW! Hot, hot, hot!"

"Oh I'm so sorry," Saaya apologized over and over.

Amu gave a silent, exasperated sigh at Saaya's clumsiness.

"Mistress," Yoru whispered, "Why did you agree to hire this klutz ~nya?"

"You're one to talk Yoru," Amu commented, "It didn't seem like a bad idea at first."

(Flashback)

_Yukari was sitting with Amu in the garden and drinking tea, when she suddenly requested, "Oh my darling niece. Would you do a little favor for me and have Ikuto teach Saaya to be a better servant? She's so unskilled and you can't refuse your aunt."_

"_Fine," Amu said blankly._

(End Flashback)

"I thought Ikuto would be the only one having problems with her, but I didn't expect it to affect me as well."

Ran, Su, and Yoru were glaring at Saaya in anger.

"I'm so sorry everyone!" Saaya cried. "I don't know how to compensate for all the trouble I've been causing."

"There is no need to compensate," Ikuto smoothly told her, "Everyone eventually learns from their mistakes." He smiled a dashing smile down at her. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him. "Now," he picked up the pot, "you should make a stronger tea." He instructed her how to make a proper pot of tea. He served Amu the newly made tea and told her that a carriage was ready to take into town. The pinkette just nodded and left with Ikuto following close behind. Saaya just watched Ikuto leave with sparkly eyes and a grin on her face.

**Amu's POV**

I was at the jewelry store, looking for a new necklace since Ran accidentally broke mine.

"Hello, young lady," the worker greeted, "Did your mother send you?"

"Actually she's here on her on business," Ikuto answered for me and handed the worker my special order.

"Oh you want that necklace," he said, "I was wondering who would have a use for one with this small of a chain and jewels." He held up the necklace and Ikuto snatched it away. He threw money on the counter before we left.

In the town, people were rushing to their destinations or stopping to talk to old friends. A group of children were looking at the stuffed animals that my company, the Hina Company, manufactured. They were giggling and smiling with pure happiness; an emotion I was no longer able to do or feel again.

**Normal POV**

Back at the estate, Ran, Su, and Yoru were trying to help Saaya tend to the garden. They answered all of her questions about what to do. While she was trimming the bushes, she made the first comment, instead of an apology or question, the whole time she's been at the estate.

"The Hina Company is a grand business and flourishing every day," she said, "And this manor only adds to how prosperous it is."

"Actually this place has only two years old ~desu," Su corrected.

"What!? I thought it was much older than that!?" The red-head's screechy voice caused Yoru to cover his sensitive ears.

Ran cut off the annoying girl's ranting with her explanation. "The Hinamori estate was burned down when our mistress was still little. Her parents and little sister died in the fire so Lady Amu became an orphan. She disappeared for a few years and came back with bandages around her neck and Ikuto at her side. At least that's what we've been told."

Suddenly, Su screamed and pointed to something behind Saaya with a fearful expression. Everyone saw what she was pointing at and looked at it in fright. It was the bush she was trimming, but it was in the shape of a skull with a bow on top.

"I-I'm so s-sorry," Saaya stuttered in a panic, "I can't apologize enough!" In the middle of her apologizing, someone attacked the servants.

Back with Amu, she arrived back at the manor in her horse-drawn carriage. Ikuto helped her out, as usual, and walked her to the front door. When he opened up the door for her, she saw that the manor was decorated with flowers, colorful streamers, and other cutesy things.

"What happened to my mansion," Amu yelled, "It's a disaster!"

All at once, the servants came rushing toward Amu and Ikuto screaming, "HELP US!" They were all dressed in super cute accessories and outfits.

"Please keep her away from us," Yoru begged Ikuto.

A figure came barreling toward Amu and knocked her down to the floor. It was a brunette with red ribbons to tie up her pigtails and brown eyes. "Amu-chi~! Yaya missed you so much!" the girl giggled.

"Yaya-chan, what a surprise to see you here."

"Oh come now Amu-chi, its Yaya. Yaya missed you so much! Amu-chi's just so cute with her pink hair and honey-gold eyes!" Yaya squeezed Amu super tight with a vice grip.

"Hello Lady Yaya," Ikuto greeted with a bow.

"Hello Ikuto-kun," Yaya greeted back. "Yaya wanted to make the mansion so cute for Amu-chi! Ta-da!" She twirled around the room with so much joy shown on her face.

"And Yaya got Ikuto-kun something as well." She tied a pretty purple bonnet on his head. Ran, Su, and Yoru stifled their laughs at how ridiculous Ikuto looked. The bluenette glared at them and they immediately stopped and looked the other way.

"Why thank you Lady Yaya," Ikuto thanked.

"Um…who is she," Saaya asked with her head tilted, trying to look cute.

Ikuto answered her first. "Her full name is Lady Yaya Yuiki. She is Amu's cousin from Kyoto."

"Oh! Yaya knows!" She took Amu's hands and spun around. "We can have a ball and dance all night just like when we were little!" she exclaimed excitedly. "And Amu-chi will wear the super cute clothes Yaya got!"

"W-what!? No!" Amu tried to object but her words fell on deaf ears.

"Yaya has to get ready for tonight!" She ran off like the hyper character she was.

"Wait!" Amu called. "I said no balls!" But the brunette was already long gone.

**Amu's POV**

I was in my study, slamming my head on the desk. "She never listens," I muttered and sighed in frustration. Ikuto was serving me my afternoon lunch and tea, like always.

"You should probably do as she says," he suggested, "Lady Yaya is not the type to take no for an answer." He handed me my tea and added, "She just wants a simple dance and you should give it to her."

I sipped my tea and looked away. Truth be told, I can't show weakness by telling him my secret about how I—

Ikuto cut off my thoughts with the dreaded words that I didn't want to hear. "Mistress, I assume that you can dance, can't you?"

I lifted a book to my face, not wanting to make eye contact or answer his question.

"Oh, I see," he answered slyly and with that smirk plastered on her face. It was true. I could not dance. And I don't want to know what he's thinking with that smirk. "Well I guess we have no choice. It's too late to hire a tutor so," his offered me his hand, "I shall teach you instead."

"What!?" I questioned, slightly blushing. "There's no way I'd take lessons from you, you perverted demon! Do you even know how to dance!?" I was hoping he would say no, but that's not the response I got.

"The waltz is my specialty. I attended many balls in the late eighteenth century." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to his chest. I blushed a deep red and my face flushed, but I tried to keep Ikuto from seeing it. He snaked is arm around my waist and pulled me even closer. "Just follow my lead young mistress." He led me in a simple one, two and I suddenly relaxed. I hated that he did this to me. He was a demon and I was human. Not to mention that he was going to devour my soul once I achieved my goal. For the time being, I just went along with the dance.

**Ikuto's POV**

I pulled her closer to me and led her in the dance. I caught a whiff of her intoxicating strawberry scent that rose from her hair. She was truly a beautiful creature. Everything from her soft pink hair, her honey-gold eyes, that cute blush, her soft luscious lips that I would ki—_Snap out of it, Ikuto!_ a voice in my head yelled. _You're supposed to take her soul once you're done helping her, not growing attached to her!_ It was painful to say that the voice was right. I couldn't let my guard down for a human. But something about her releases a more humane side of me and I don't know why.

**Normal POV**

Yaya was in the main hall, waiting for Amu to walk down the stairs. She was dressed in a frilly short-sleeve pink dress with light pink on the bottom, a pink jacket-like top layer, and the material at the chest-area was button-up **(A/N pic of her dress on profile)**. She even dressed up the servants in cutesy clothes. Su was enjoying the dress Yaya put her in. Saaya was pouting about how the dress was too frilly and not at all sexy. Su was helping Yaya smooth out her dress. Yaya tried to take the blonde's clover pin out, but Su refused since it was very special, but Yaya kept persisting.

"Leave Su alone," a voice commanded from the top of the stairs. It turned out to be Amu, who was wearing the clothes Yaya gave her. It was a long blue dress with a leaf pattern on it, and the dark blue part had a swirly design **(A/N dress on profile)**.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya shouted and grabbed Amu's hands. "Amu-chi looks so cute!" But then she noticed Amu's silver and purple bracelet, and gave the pinkette a glare. "Why is Amu-chi wearing that bracelet? It doesn't match the dress at all."

"It's fine Yaya," she responded.

The brunette was furious so she snatched the bracelet off of Amu's wrist. "HA! It's Yaya's now!" She examined it like it wasn't worth much. "It's a little big. It doesn't suit Amu-chi that we—"

"Give that back," Amu boomed, cutting the brunette off.

"W-why is Amu-chi so angry? Yaya just w-wanted to make e-everything cute." Tears streamed down her cheeks at how angry her cousin was at her. In a fit, she threw the bracelet to the ground, causing the fragile object to shatter.

Amu gasped at the scene and soon became filled with rage. She leaped toward Yaya, ready to choke her. Yaya closed her eyes in fright of what was going to happen. Amu was about to grab Yaya, when a firm hand grabbed Amu's, stopping her actions. The pink-haired maiden turned around to see Ikuto.

"Mistress," he gently stated, "please calm down." Amu was gasping for air in memory of the horrible scene Yaya caused. Yaya was crying at the thought that Amu was going to hurt her. "Lady Yaya," Ikuto said, "Forgive Amu, but that bracelet was a treasured item. It belonged to her mother and it was passed down to her. That's why it upset her to see it break."

The brunette sniffled, trying to hold the rest of her tears. "I-It was th-that important? Yaya's so sorry!" The pinkette took the bracelet and did the most unexpected thing; she threw it straight out the window. Everyone was shocked at her choice of action.

Amu inhaled and exhaled deeply and walked up to her cousin. She pulled out a light pink handkerchief and wiped away Yaya's tears. "Crying doesn't suit you. A smile looks much better on your face." She offered her hands. "You wanted to dance, right? Well what are you waiting for?"

Yaya's eye widened but then she smiled bright and took Amu's hands. Ikuto played a tune for them to dance to on the violin. The two girls danced the night away, the brunette smiling wide the whole time and the pinkette gave a small smile that didn't last very long.

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto carried a sleepy Yaya to her carriage and I hugged my cousin good night. I went to my bedroom and Su dressed me in my night gown. Once she left, Ikuto entered while holding the candelabra for light. He put it on the nightstand and took my hand in his. It made me curious of what he was up to.

"That was bold of you to do, Amu," he complimented, looking in my eyes. He always called me by my first name when we were all alone and no one else was around. When he removed his hands, I was dumbfounded to see my bracelet around my wrist. "I know this means so much to you. I'm no fool."

"Y-you fixed it…for me." This bracelet was passed down to the oldest female in each generation. It witnessed the suffering of so many people in my family. It might witness my end as well. I thought that if I got rid of it, then I wouldn't have to suffer as much as the others. _Just a foolish assumption_, I thought.

"Well it's time for you to sleep, Amu-koi," he whispered as the tucked me in. I always yelled at him for called me that, but I felt as if that title made me feel safe and secure, and maybe even…loved.

"Stay with me for a while longer," I mumbled to him.

He looked at me with wide eyes but then smirked. "Are you possibly showing weakness, Amu?" he inquired.

"Just a simple order for you to follow," I lied. I just needed someone near me for tonight.

"Yes. I'll stay by your side forever, mistress. Until the very end."

**Ikuto's POV**

My heart was beating faster at her little request. She wanted me to be near her; even if I'm a demon who will soon eat her pure soul. When she was fast asleep, I took one last look at her sleeping form before I grabbed the candelabra and walked out of the room. Her words kept echoing in my head.

"_Stay with me…"_

I covered my face with my free hand. Why does she always make me feel this way? My heart was supposed to be frozen yet it was beating so fast. When I saw her smile, even if it was small, I couldn't help but smile myself. I just can't figure out what's wrong with me. But for now, I'll prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

**And Chapter 3 is done! Yay! It took longer than expected though! Did you like the bits of romance I put in!? Please R&R! Could you please R&R my others stories, too? I'd really appreciate it! Bye for now!**


	4. Her Magical Servant

**Here is Chapter 4! Hooray! I'm trying my hardest to finish these chapters fast! I made this chapter as fast as I could! Enjoy ~nya!**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I was making my way to Tokyo in my carriage that Ikuto was driving. I held the letter I was sent in my hand. I was on my way to the mansion for nobles in this part of Japan. I always felt that the tradition of nobles migrating was a waste of time. When we arrived at our destination, Ikuto opened the door for me as I walked into the mansion.

The only bright side of this was getting a little break from Ran, Su, and Yoru's clumsy antics. But when I opened one of the doors, I was shocked to see Aunt Yukari, Nagihiko, and Nadeshiko searching the whole room for some tea. So much for that little break I was hoping for.

"Oh Amu-chan, you've arrived," Nagi greeted.

"That must mean that the queen's defense cat has a new mission," Yukari stated.

"So what if I do?" I retorted. "We should get down to business either way."

We all gathered around the table in the room to discuss the situation at hand. Ikuto found the tea, a special White Fairy Tea, and served it to all of us. I may not have showed it, but I was truly concerned about what was happening in Tokyo. "I have been notified of the mysterious prostitute murders. The person who kills them gruesomely cuts up the body. This earned him the title of Shinku the Slasher."

"Do you think it's a good idea to attempt to see the results of the murder?" Nagi inquired.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked back.

"Well the scene will be frightening and will surely shock you to the core. Are you sure you want to see something so horrific?"

"I am bound by the Hinamori name and as the queen's defense cat. I must do what is necessary to uncover this case and dispose of the murderer." I give him a straight look to show that I meant business.

"Alright Amu-chan. If you say so." He looked away but still had a look of concern.

**Normal POV**

Everyone headed to town and straight to the scene of the crime. Many townsfolk were gathering at the location, gossiping about the gruesome act. Amu walked up to an inspector that was holding papers in his hand.

He seemed to examine her before he spoke. "Sorry little girl. This is the site of a major crime scene. Why don't you just run along home now?" He went back to looking at his papers. The pinkette snatched the papers out of the inspector's hands and observed them thoroughly. When the pink-haired maiden found no useful information, she left without a word. She resolved that there was no other choice but to visit an old friend.

They took the carriage to a tan brick building—some of the bricks were cracked her and there—that had a slight eerie aurora to it. The dull purple sign at the top said "Funeral Parlor" in big green letters. Amu looked at the unkempt house, knowing the whole business was just a cover-up. Everyone walked in to see a slightly dusty parlor with a few coffins along the walls.

"It's nice to see you again, Hinamori," a voice sounded from a known location, "It's been some time hasn't it?" The voice was very cheery. Everyone, except Amu and Ikuto, was shocked to the core when a coffin nearby opened slowly. Inside was a brown haired with emerald eyes and he looked a year older than Amu. "What does the pretty lady need from onii-chan Kukai today?" he asked with a thumbs-up.

"We were so close that you called me imouto and I called you onii-chan." Amu gave a small smile at the memory but it quickly disappeared. "Anyway, I've come for a favor."

Kukai flashed a smile in her direction. "I know quite well, Hinamori. I'll do anything to help a friend in need!" He went to a dark brown desk sat down in a tattered leather chair. "I was quite busy ever since that Shinku fellow showed up. But the bodies were…incomplete shall we say."

Everyone sat down on chairs provided. "Incomplete?" Amu questioned her friend.

"Correct little imouto." Amu blushed a bit at the nickname he used. "A certain part is missing that all women, and only women, have. I'm sure you're aware of what that is. The body is a mess but that part is always gone."

"Arigato Kukai. Yu were a big help," the pinkette bowed in gratitude.

"No need to thank me," Kukai exclaimed, ruffling her hair. "Come back anytime you need a hand!" He gave her a cheeky grin before she left. What he failed to notice was a pair of sapphire eyes burning holes into him with his glares. He didn't like how close the brunette was to _his_ mistress.

The group left and piled into the carriage and Saaya drove. They were discussing possible suspects for the murders.

"So the murderer it removing organs while killing multiple prostitutes," Ikuto explained, "So this narrows down the suspect list. Maybe the organs are used for rituals in secret societies."

"As id that does any help!" Yukari shouted. "Even a doctor has the skills to commit such a crime! And they'll all be returning to the city soo—"

"Then I guess we'll have to solve this quickly," the bluenette retorted with a smirk, "If I can't do this much then what kind of butler would I be?" He turned to Amu and smiled. "I'll make a list of suspects and do my best to narrow it down, my lady." Amu just waved him off as he jumped out of the carriage.

"Oh, dear," Nadeshiko exclaimed looking out of the window.

"He does know we're moving, right?" Yukari yelled.

"Ikuto can take care of himself. We should head back to the manor for some tea," the young mistress stated.

When they all got back to the manor, the first thing they saw was Ikuto opening the door for them. "Welcome home, mistress Amu," he greeted, "The tea will be served in the drawing room."

"You're back already!?" Yukari shouted in astonishment.

"Well I finished that little errand so I came back here to await your arrival," the servant answered.

"You couldn't have finished that fast. Are you sure you're not some undercover detective?"

"I can assure you that I'm simply one hell of a butler," Ikuto said with his signature smirk. "You see…" he pulled out a list and read all the names of suspects and where they were during the times of the murders. Yukari, Nagi, and Nade looked at him in pure bewilderment while Saaya was making googly eyes at him. "After making this list, I have narrowed it down to one person."

Night arrived faster than expected. Amu, Ikuto, Yukari, Saaya, Nagi, and Nade were all heading to the estate of the suspect. From what Ikuto explained, his name was Tsukasa Amakawa, a viscount who graduated medical school but never went into practice of any sort. He's been throwing parties at his estate but behind them were secret gatherings for exclusive associates. Yukari told about a rumor that he used black magic.

Amu had come up with a plan to attend the viscount's last party of the season. It was their last chance to catch the suspected Shinku the Slasher. When the carriage stopped in front of the estate, Ikuto walked out first and helped Amu out. She was wearing a pink and white frilly dress with black ribbons and a black and white striped bow with a light pink rose. She also had on long black gloves, a pink and white choker, and a rose hair pin on the right side **(A/N Ciel's dress from Episode 4)**. Ikuto was wearing a light gray suit with a white dress shirt, light gray dress pants, brown loafers, and a light brown ascot. He was also wearing fake glasses along with his usual white gloves. They all entered the mansion and were greeted by servants.

"Now," Yukari started, "Amu will be my niece visiting from the country and Ikuto will be her tutor."

"Why do I have to wear the ridiculous dress instead of one of my own!?" her pink-haired niece complained.

"Because I've always wanted a daughter who dressed in cute outfits so you're the next best thing!" Yukari answered with a smile. Then she bent down to her niece's ear and whispered, "Plus, you don't want anyone knowing you're a Hinamori." She stood up straight and said, "And I've heard the viscount has an eye for any pretty little thing in a dress. And we do want to catch his eye, don't we?"

Amu's face went pale and she shuddered at the last part.

"By any means necessary," Ikuto agreed. His mistress just glared at him. They started looking around for the suspect around the dance floor. "At least Yaya-chan isn't here," Amu commented, "I'd die if she of all people saw me dressed like this."

"Oh, your dress if so cute!" a familiar voice squealed. Both Amu and Ikuto looked behind them in shock as they saw Yaya in a frilly red dress, grinning wide. "Yaya just love all of the dresses here!"

Amu became shaking and stuttering a mess of non-audible words.

"Mistress, please calm down," Ikuto gently stated, but he too was worried. "We should move quickly now."

"Oh, you in the pink and white," Yaya's voice screeched, "That dress is so adorable!"

The pinkette immediately froze when she heard her cousin's voice calling her out. Ikuto pushed the scared beauty along and they quickly hide behind a table. Yaya looked around in confusion, wondering where the girl she saw went and walked away to look somewhere else.

"What is she doing her?" Amu questioned. "If she saw me in this outfit…"

"Then your reputation as a serious and sophisticated lady would be ruined," her servant finished her sentence.

Amu tensed up hearing this and suggested that they join Aunt Yukari. But she was laughing and lounging in a leather chair as Saaya fanned her and she was crowded by so many people. The pinkette sweat dropped at the scene before her. _It looks like she's having a grand old time_, she thought.

"There you are," Yaya shouted behind her.

Ikuto quickly grabbed his mistress's hand and quickly led her through the crowd to stop Yaya from finding them. They got outside and hid behind a wall. "Why do these things always happen to me?" Amu muttered and tried to catch her breath.

"Lord Amakawa looks so dazzling," a woman said.

Amu peeked out of the corner of the wall she was behind to see if it was true. And it was. There, standing the middle of a crowd of women was the viscount, Tsukasa Amakawa. Right when Amu and Ikuto were about to go over to him, beautiful classic music started to play.

"Damn it," Amu whispered. She was never good with dancing. Ikuto may have taught her some steps a while ago but she never danced for the public eye.

"I guess we have no choice," Ikuto stated, "We'll have to dance our way over to him."

"What, are you serious!?"

"It'll be alright mistress. I am one hell of a dancer after all." The bluenette smirked and took Amu's hands, pulling her to the dance floor. That spun round and round trying to get to the viscount. Yaya was watching from the sidelines and Ikuto quickly pulled Amu into the sea of dancing couples. An hour later, the pinkette was exhausted after dancing for so long. Behind them, a clapping sound rang out.

"Impressive dancing," the voice of the clapper complimented, "It's so graceful like a sweet blue bird." The mistress turned around to see the viscount, Tsukasa Amakawa, himself.

"I'll fetch you a drink my lady," Ikuto bowed and walked away, leaving Amu to pursue her mission of uncovering Tsukasa as Shinku the Slasher.

**Amu's POV**

"Uh…G-good evening, m-my lord Amakawa," I stuttered and curtsied, a fake innocent smile on my face. I wasn't good with facing an enemy all alone. Usually, Ikuto would be right by my side and protecting me. Whenever he was around, I felt a sense of comfort and security. But this was not the time to think about that. I had to focus on the suspect standing right before me.

"It's a pleasure," he said, taking my hand and then kissing it, "sweet blue bird."

I gave a fake giggle but not a very good one due to the fact that I, admittedly, was a bit nervous. "Oh certainly." I pretended to scratch the back of my dress as if it was riding up. "But…I am absolutely bored to death of dancing and eating."

Tsukasa gave a sly grin and moved closer to me. It was a little too close for comfort if you ask me. He then wrapped one arm around my waist. "What a spoiled little princess you are. Looking for something more," he slipped his hand lower down my waist. I shuddered at how low his hand was.

_You can endure it Amu_, I reminded myself. _After all of those horrible, horrible lessons, _I thought about all the dress fittings, tight corsets, and ladylike manner sessions, _you can do this!_ "Oh, so you know of other entertainments?" I inquired.

He held my chin and tilted my head up. "I'd be most honored to show you, sweet blue bird."

_ARRRRRRGH! When this night is all over, I'm going to destroy this sicko_, I inwardly screamed. "I'd be most interested if you'd show me. I'm dying to know." I needed to move this along before this dance is over. I looked over to the side and noticed that Yaya spotted me and wouldn't stop staring. _If she comes over here, then the whole plan is ruined_.

"You might be a little young though…" Tsukasa started but then paused.

"Now, now my lord, don't fool around. I'm a genuine lady, not a little girl." I really needed to finish this fast. Suddenly, the music stopped and the dance was over. Yaya started to run towards us at a medium pace. _My life is over!_

Suddenly a large box slammed in front of her before she could get to me. I looked to see Ikuto in all his glory be he was wearing a black and red mask. "Attention everyone," he spoke, "the magic show is about to begin."

Yaya's eyes sparkled when she heard the word magic. Tsukasa looked puzzled and muttered that he didn't remembered booking a magic show for the party. I decided to use my chance to pull Amakawa-san away from the crowd. He got the hint and led me away to show me the 'entertainment' he wanted to show me. I tensed up when he called me his 'sweet lady'.

**Ikuto's POV**

I had a plan to buy Amu some time so she can complete the task at hand. I had chosen to do the classic sword trick. I climbed into the box and asked Nagihiko to stick the swords into the box. I had told the crowd that I was using pure magic to escape. When the swords were all in, I opened the door and stepped out, completely unharmed. Everyone was completely in awe at the impressive act.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I can assure you there were no illusions or tricks," I proclaimed, "It was pure magic." With those words, I walked away to find Amu.

**Normal POV**

Tsukasa led the pinkette to a hallway behind red velvet curtains. At the end of the dim-lighted corridor was a simple door. The blonde viscount opened it and Amu walked inside. The air in the room felt suffocating. Suddenly, her vision became hazy and her head was spinning. She leaned her back against the door for support after her knees went limp but she ended up sliding down to the floor.

"Damn you," the young mistress muttered before she blacked out.

(Amu's Dream—while she's unconscious)

Amu was struggling and groaning at the sudden tightness. She held onto the bed and clenched her fists. The pain was extremely overwhelming.

"I-Iku-Ikuto," Amu stammered, trying to catch her breath due to the tight sensation wrapping around her body.

"Just hang on a bit longer, my lady," he said calmly, trying to suppress some of the pain.

"AHHHH!" she screamed when Ikuto had pulled the corset strings too tight. "That's it! I'm going to die if you pull it any tighter!"

"I doubt a fine lady like you can die from a corset alone, dear Amu-koi," he tried to say seductively in the situation.

She shut her eyes tight and yelled, "Shut up, baka kuro neko!"

(End Dream)

Amu snapped her eyes open to discover that she was blindfolded and her hands were tied together by rope and so were her arms. She was also in a cage that was on a stage.

"Welcome everyone" Tsukasa's voice introduced, "As you can see, I have a special treat for tonight. She has quite unique hair and eye color. You can keep her as a little pet, a decoration, or even sell her for other things if you want."

Amu wondered if the viscount was killing the prostitutes to sell their organs at his parties, in his behind-the-scenes black market auctions. A woman untied the blindfold around her. Her honey-glazed eyes looked all around, examining the people in masks and glitzy dresses and suits. The guests started their biddings at 100 pounds and rising every few seconds. Luckily, the pinkette was able to lift her hands high enough to pull down her choker to show the mark on her neck.

"Ikuto, come here at once," she ordered.

The candles unexpectedly flickered and went out. There were a few cries of surprise and pounding sounds but Amu stayed calm and collected. The lights flickered back on and it revealed Ikuto standing in the middle of the unconscious crowd. Tsukasa, who was beside her, was knocked out as well.

"Oh dear mistress," the blue-haired servant said, "You seem to always get captured. And you are so impatient."

"Shut up." Amu glared at him. "You will follow me whether I ask you to or not. So it says in our contract."

"The contract is sealed by a mark the demon places on their prey. The more noticeable the mark, the closer the demon and prey are. The demon will serve and obey…"

Amu looked straight into his sapphire eyes and finished, "and in exchange the prey's fate is sealed and unavoidable."

Ikuto smirked and walked up the stage's steps to reach the cage his mistress was locked up in. He easily pried the metal bars open as if they were made of rubber. "I will never leave your side, my dear Amu-koi." He snapped his fingers and the ropes that bound the pinkette were instantly cut. "Unlike most humans," he leaned in close to her face and whispered, "I don't lie to someone as beautiful as you."

Amu looked the other way and said, "The police will be here soon so take me home, baka."

The servant did as he was told but not in the way the mistress had expected. He picked her up bridal style and went up to the roof. Ikuto jumped off the ledge—his cat ears and tail appeared in the process—and he started jumping from rooftop to rooftop until they returned home safely.

The next day, there was a shocking event. The headline of the newspaper read:

_Shinku the Slasher Kills Another!_

Just the sight of the title made Amu's expression twist in frustration since her first suspicions were wrong. The mystery had yet to be uncovered still.

* * *

**I worked super hard on this! I had tons of things to do so I had little time to make my stories! Gomenasai! I'm trying my hardest! Please R&R my stories!**

**Translations:**

**Shinku = Crimson (The color of blood.)**

**Imouto = Little Sister**

**Onii-chan = Big Brother**

**Baka = Idiot; Stupid**

**Kuro Neko = Black Cat**


	5. Her Fighting Servant

**I finally got Chapter 5 posted! It took so long do to a lot of homework! I'm so glad that Midnight Blue Servant is so popular! It has the most reviews so far! I don't own Shugo Chara or Black Butler! Bye for now ~nya!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The sky grew dark gray and thunder roared every ten minutes or so. Amu and Yukari were currently in the game room, playing quite a familiar game that could apply to life.

"Amu, dear, you need to calm down a bit," Yukari suggested, "Why not just leave everything to Ikuto?"

Amu looked up from the chess board, stopped thinking about her next move, and stated in a monotone voice, "Ikuto Tsukiyomi is my black chess piece in waiting. He moves only when orders are given. But he is more special than you think." Her aunt tilted her head in confusion before she continued. "He can move as far ahead or as far back as I want." Then she used her knight to knock down the white king and queen off the board. "You see, this is no game so there are no rules."

"I see…So if you let your guard down, even for a second…" Yukari began.

"It's checkmate," Amu finished.

Yukari gave things a little thought before speaking once again. "Are you sure of this? You _want_ to be the queen's sneaky cat? Are you doing this for Japan? Or do you do this for your parents?"

The atmosphere suddenly began tense. "No," the pinkette answered with an indifferent look, "I came back to achieve where my parents couldn't. And I want those who cause suffering to suffer the same pain and misery that I did. It's my new sense of duty."

Yukari gave an understanding smile. "I still remember the day you were born. You looked like you could break if you even so much as touched by a measly pinky finger. I thought instantly that I should protect you, no matter what."

Amu lifted Yukari's hand and placed it on her cheek. "My cheeks no longer blush at the simplest touch. I am no longer the small child that always giggles. I am a new person, so I don't need to be cuddled and smothered."

"I know," her aunt said, looking down.

A knock at the door made everyone look up. Ikuto opened the door to see Saaya holding a brown umbrella so she would stay dry from the rain. "Mrs. Sanjou, we must go now," was all she said, which seemed suspicious.

"Of course Saaya," Yukari said. Ikuto grabbed Yukari's coat and helped her put it on. "Ikuto…" The said servant looked the woman in the eye. "Say you will never leave Amu's side or stop protecting her."

Ikuto smirked at the request and humbly bowed. "I would never dream of leaving her."

Yukari genuinely smiled, but there was a hint of sadness. "Thank you." She looked away and her eyes went grim. There were swirling emotions contained in them but they weren't able to be seen.

~Time Skip~

**Amu's POV**

It was late at night and the rain had stopped. I lay in bed while staring at the oil lamp through dim eyes. A knock at my door caused me to look away from the light.

"Oh Amu-koi," a voice said. No doubt that it was Ikuto.

"You may enter Ikuto," I said while no emotion.

Ikuto trotted in with a stack of papers in his hand. "There was yet another murder and we know that the viscount wasn't able to do it because he was recently imprisoned."

"It's as if something inhuman could have done it. No one should be able to murder someone so quickly." I carefully looked up to Ikuto as a thought crossed my mind. "Ikuto…you didn't do it, did you?"

Ikuto smirked and then feigned shock. "It hurts that you doubt me Amu-koi. I would never do something like that. Why would I if you are the one investigating and I am the one assisting you? Besides, there is our contract to think about."

He did have a point. But he didn't have to be so overdramatic about the subject. I gave a little sigh and lied back down in my bed.

"You are beautiful in the moonlight Amu-koi."

Those words made my eyes fly wide open. But I turned to see Ikuto gone. That sly neko always says thinks to tease me. So why is my heart beating faster than normal? I can't fall; I just can't. Not after all that has happened to me.

**Normal POV**

~Next Day~

Amu and Ikuto were staking out a small house where they predicted the next murder would be. The two waited in a comfortable yet tense silence.

"You know Ikuto," Amu started, "I was thinking about what you said last night and…"

"You are a beautiful creature, aren't you," Ikuto said.

"W-well you don't h-have to—" Amu stopped when she looked to see Ikuto playing with a black cat. The pinkette was furious at how ignorant her servant could be. "At least listen when I am talking to you!"

Ikuto looked up to see his mistress red from anger. "I'm very sorry Amu." But the pinkette knew she was being mocked by his 'sincere apology'.

Without warning, a high-pitched scream rang out. The two looked toward the building in shock. No person could be _that_ fast! Amu rushed to the door and opened it with full force, only to be terrified by the scene before her. There, right in front of her, lay a prostitute covered in blood and cut up everywhere on her body. Ikuto's protective nature for Amu took over and he covered her eyes with his hand.

"Come on Amu," he said to her, pulling her away from the scene.

On the inside, Amu was freaking out and felt like throwing up. Her breathing went rigid while she tried to calm down.

"You certainly made a big mess," Ikuto said to the person who stepped out of the doorway.

Lightning from above crashed down and the light revealed the person's face. It was none other than Saaya Yamabuki, but she was covered in blood.

"No…no Ikuto-kun," Saaya defended with a worried expression, "I just wanted to help when I heard the screaming."

The blue-haired servant only smirked at the girl's fake persona. "It's all over, so drop the act. You played the innocent little servant with no experience. You fooled almost everyone."

In return, Saaya gave her own wicked grin and giggled evilly. "Well aren't you the smart one Ikuto-kun. I _am_ a good actress after all." She pulled out her ponytail and let her curls drop to the sides of her head. She pulled some bracelets out of her pocket and placed them on her wrists. "But you also wear a disguise. So I think I'll call you Iku-koi instead~." That nickname made Amu want to throw up more than when she saw the dead body, along with snap the stupid red-head in half. "Let me introduce myself. I am Saaya Yamabuki, a killer of the night! And I'm proud of it! HOHOHOHO!" She then tried to give Ikuto a seductive look but he shivered at how revolting she was acting. "It's nice to talk to you when you see me in my true form~. I'm surprised that a DEMON would be here, protecting a little girl such as her."

"I suggest you don't talk down to my mistress, you GRIM REAPER," the midnight blue servant said with a scowl. "And why would you pretend to be a butler in this world?"

Saaya giggled in response. "Well let's just say that I grew quite attached to a special 'friend.'"

Amu slowly took Ikuto's hand off of her face, but still held him close. "I knew it was you," she said, "You can come out now…Aunt Yukari."

"I see you figured me out," the voice in the house said. She walked out to reveal herself in the rain. "You really suspected your own auntie?"

"Bloodline has nothing to do with finding a murderer," the pinkette pointed out with a straight face. "One needed an inhuman accomplice to carry out these bloody acts. It had to someone who could enter and leave any room without being spotted, no matter how large the crowd. All the prostitutes you disposed of also received surgery from you. The woman who lives here was the last one alive. But you got to her first."

"My dearest niece," Yukari gently said with a sad smile, "If you only let it go, we could have lived on happily. But…you can't be allowed to live any longer!"

As if those words were an order, Saaya lunged at Amu with a large chainsaw. Amu remained frozen on the spot. Before Saaya could cut her up, Ikuto blocked her path and stopped the saw with his hands.

"Like my weapon? Saaya asked then explained, "We reapers use special tools to collect the souls that are supposed to be taken. This is a tool I customized myself! It'll cut even immortal demons to pieces! It's beautiful just like me~! HOHOHO!"

"You should be more respectful," Ikuto stated in disgust, "I'm on duty after all."

The red-head grew hearts in her eyes. "Oh! You are just so irresistible Iku-koi! I can't help it! Now let's play!"

"You're sickening Saaya Yamabuki." Those words made Saaya cringe. "As a servant, you must follow your master like a shadow. You must protect them and never do any less. You have violated these standards."

"Well Iku-koi, I'm more deadly efficient than I appear," Saaya said with a 'hang-ten' hand sign.

"Well then," Amu said pulling down her choker to reveal her mark, "I order you, Ikuto…to kill Shinku the Slasher!"

Ikuto smirked and responded, "Yes mistress."

Ikuto's cat reflexes allowed him to dodge all attacks that Saaya tried to land on him. But the red-head was fast and ran Ikuto into a wall. But Ikuto held onto the chainsaw that was attempting to cut off his right arm. With Yukari and Amu, the atmosphere was more tense thought they weren't fighting.

"Amu dear, you still choose to be the sneaky cat." Amu didn't respond but looked at the ground with a sad face. "But if it is always hunt or be hunted, then you will turn into the prey!" Yukari pulled out a hidden knife and cut Amu in the arm. The pinkette could only grunt in pain.

Ikuto looked over to his mistress's would and growled at the person would dared lay a hand on her.

"You're just a child!" the copper-haired woman yelled at her niece and grabbed her by the neck, attempting to choke her. "You are nothing but a brat and deserve to die!" But in that moment of anger, Yukari saw Amu's face morph into her little sister, Midori's, face.

"AMU, NO!" Ikuto called out to her in a panic. He got away from Saaya and lunged toward the woman who was about to murder his mistress.

"Ikuto, don't kill her!" Amu shouted.

Unable to deny, Ikuto stopped himself. He breathed heavily and touched his wounded shoulder.

"Ikuto," the pinkette gasped, "Y-your shoulder…"

Well isn't that sweet," the reaper mockingly said. "You risked your own limb to save that little wench." She looked to her master in disappointment. "But you are no longer needed." What she did next shocked everyone. With her own weapon, she killed Yukari by slicing her in the heart.

Film started pouring out of Yukari's injury and surround Ikuto. It was a new dimension filled with Yukari's memories.

~ Yukari's Memories (in Yukari's POV) ~

_I hated the curly copper hair that I was born with. It was almost red as blood. But when I met him…_

"_This is Tsumugu Hinamori, our new guest."_

…_everything changed._

_He complimented my hair color and said it almost reminded him of rose. I came to love my hair and everything about me. But he didn't fall for me, but for my younger sister. I thought I would have been mad, but I never was._

_Later, I met a man even better and loved him with all my heart. He loved my hair from the moment we met. I became pregnant and so eagerly waited for my new child I could love forever. But then…_

"_There's been an accident! Call someone for help!"_

…_it was all taken away. They had to perform surgery on me due to the accident, but my child didn't make it through. I even lost my beloved husband in the tragedy._

_I got a job as a doctor a few years later. But one day, a _prostitute_ came in and requested an abortion. She wanted to destroy what I wanted so badly. So I killed her from pure rage._

"_Well that was quite the scene."_

_I met my accomplice that day; the grim reaper known as Saaya Yamabuki. I stopped killing when I met the new daughters of the Hinamori family; Amu and Ami. They were my new life. I was so happy that I couldn't bring myself to kill any longer. But that didn't last very long._

_The color I hated so much killed my own sister and her family. My little sister, my first love, even my cute little nieces…were gone. A couple years later, my dear Amu had returned home. But at her side was a servant dressed head down in midnight blue._

"_Oh Amu! You've come back safe and sound!" I hugged her tight and didn't want to let go. She was the only trace of my happiness that sprung from my past._

_But looking at her, I saw my sister in her eyes. The only difference was her hair color. Pink. A color that was a mix of white, a color of purity, and _red_, the color I deeply hated. I started to wonder what would have happened if my first love had married me, if I never had been in that crash, if Amu was never born. I decided that killing Amu would wipe away my broken past._

"_You can't be allowed to live any longer!"_

~End of Memories~

As Yukari fell to the ground, a single tear fell from her eye. Saaya took off Yukari's copper fur coat and put it on herself instead. She finished her business and started to walk away. Amu warily walked up to her aunt's body and knelt down to her face. She moved her hand so Yukari's eyes could close and make it so she had a peaceful expression.

"What are you waiting for Ikuto?" Amu questioned her servant while still staring at her dead aunt. "I told you to kill Shinku the Slasher. That means both of them."

Ikuto was a bit taken back by his mistress's request but smirked nonetheless. "Of course."

Saaya stopped walking and turned around. "Well I was going to be a lady and spare you, but if that's your choice," she swung her saw at Ikuto, "I'll send you and your mistress to heaven together!"

"Heaven?" Ikuto asked with a wider smirk, "You must be joking. I am a demon who knows nothing of heaven." He sent a kick in her direction but it was dodged.

"You dare kick a lady in the face!? You have no manners!" Saaya complained through pouted lips.

"So sorry madam, but I am simply one hell of a butler. You see, if my mistress tells me to win, then I will win for her. I will follow all of her orders no matter what."

"You really care about that pink-haired little bitch? I don't see how she could be any better than mwah ~."

"I am Amu's. I am hers body and soul. She is the sole reason I am here and I will serve her until the end. Our contract will always remain and I will always be her servant."

* * *

**Done! It took a long time but I'm done! There isn't much romance but I couldn't find a place to put it in this chapter. Stay tuned for Ikuto and Saaya's fight in Chapter 6! Bye for now ~nya!**


	6. Her Loyal Servant

**Amu: Wow! This is the first time you used us as the author's note Kitten-chan!**

**Kitten: I know! I wanted a little change and try it out!**

**Ikuto: Now I get an extra moment with my Amu~!**

**Amu: *blushing* I-I-I'm not yours hentai!**

**Ikuto: But you know you like it~ *hugs Amu from behind***

**Kitten: Well ANYWAY, can someone do the disclaimer please!?**

**Ikuto and Amu: Spunky Kitten doesn't own Shugo Chara or Black Butler!**

**Kitten: Enjoy ~nya! Hahaha! I still got it!**

* * *

Amu threw Ikuto's jacket, which was protecting her from the rain, and laid it over Yukari's motionless bloody corpse. Sadness flashed through the pinkette's eyes since she lost yet another part of her family. It brought back so many painful memories.

Meanwhile, Ikuto and Saaya were continuously fighting; Ikuto dodged every slash of Ikuto's chainsaw. The redhead smirked while her opponent kept a straight face. But he kept taking glances at his mistress, seeing the flash of sorrow deep in her eyes.

"So here we are," Saaya yelled over the noise of her weapon, "A demon and a reaper duking out!"

"It's my order so of course I must follow," Ikuto stated and tried to kick Saaya, only to have her dodge it and fly up high. So he jumped up as well.

"These forbidden feelings we have for each other are simply wonderful," the simple-minded redhead gushed with hearts in her eyes, "It's just like Romeo and Juliet! IT'S JUST SOOOOOO ROMANTIC~!" She squealed at the daydream bubble of Ikuto jumping up high to reach Saaya, their lips about to meet. But at that moment, Ikuto had to burst her bubble **(A/N Imagine Ikuto literally popping Saaya's thought bubble with his finger, like in all sorts of cartoons)**. "Oh, my sweet Iku-koi! Where for art thou, my sweet love!?" The bluenette got extremely pissed and attempted to kick Saaya right in her stupid face. But Saaya just dodged again and landed on a roof. "Just refuse thy mistress and refuse thy name! I will be your new mistress and you can have the name I give you! Then we can live happily ever after~!" **(Me: Shut up bitch! He's not interested! Ikuto: And no one talks to my Amu-koi like that! Amu: Yeah! Wait, what?)**

Ikuto smirked at the words 'refuse thy name'. His body was right under the moonlight, giving him a mysterious look. "You are wrong. The moment my mistress uttered my name was the moment our contract was sealed. On that day, I was created as hers, hers alone, and am now known as Ikuto. For on the moon—he gestures to the moon above him—I swear it."

"Oh Iku-koi, you swear something on something that always changes, so your words are hard to believe~. But I can see in your demonic eyes that your eyes and lips want to do different; to caress me in an eternal embrace! What a devil you are!" She squealed so high-pitched that Ikuto had to cover his sensitive ears.

"Please stop talking," Ikuto groaned, a scowl on his face, "My ears can't bear your screechy voice."

"You're always so cold to me Iku-koi! It sends wonderful shivers down my spine~!" She revved up her saw and charged at Ikuto, while he swiftly avoided all her attacks with his cat agility. But Saaya was able to make a few slashes to Ikuto.

"Well there is a technique I didn't want to use but I have no choice," the blue-haired servant said, taking off his blazer.

"So you were pulling back for me? How sweet of you! But I want a serious fight now! HOHOHOHO~!"

The two creatures leapt high into the air. Saaya lunged at Ikuto with her chainsaw, but he threw his midnight blue blazer into the weapon's engine, causing the saw to stop working. The redhead's face showed pure shock at her beloved, custom chainsaw getting jammed by a mere blazer.

"What the hell!?" Saaya screamed, seething with anger.

"I didn't want to do it, but you left me no choice," Ikuto sighed, "I received that blazer from the manor. It's made of a special fabric that, when caught in something, it's nearly impossible to get out." He loomed over Saaya, who was struggling to remove the coat, with an evil aura around him. "Now," he said cracking his knuckles, "where were we?"

"Please, not my gorgeous face!" Saaya begged.

But Ikuto ignored her little request and aimed for her face first. He wasn't one to hit girls, but it was his mistress's order, so he had to follow. Besides, the redhead was acting bitchy toward him and it was revolting in his eyes. When he was done with her, she had cuts and bruises on her arms and legs, and her nose was bleeding terribly fast. Ikuto ended the fight by kicking Saaya in the back and causing her to fly head first into the hard concrete below. The bluenette landed to the ground with ease, his opponent's death scythe landing right next to him.

"I guess reapers won't die from fists alone," he said picking up the scythe and removing his blazer from it like there was nothing to it. Ikuto held the reaper down by placing his foot on her stomach and revved up the chainsaw.

"Please don't," Saaya pleaded.

"Well it's time to die," Ikuto said with a creepy smile.

"No, wait! I can tell you who killed the girl's family!" The redhead was horrified and would do anything to escape death at this point.

But right before Ikuto could slice-n-dice Saaya, a long pole blocked the assault **(A/N William's reaper scythe in Black Butler)**. On the roof of one of the houses, a man with messy orange hair stood looking down at the creatures fighting. He wore tan corduroy pants and a matching blazer that he had on over a white dress shirt, and he even wore a green tie **(A/N Nikaidou's usual outfit when he's a teacher)**.

"What do you think you are doing Saaya?" the man questioned with a scolding glare. "I apologize for my rudeness, but I have come for that reaper you have under your foot. I am Nikaidou Yuu, head of the Grim Reaper Association and Academy." He jumped down in front of Ikuto and pulled Saaya up by the hair.

"OW! Gomenasai Nikaidou-sensei," Saaya screamed in pain. **(Me: Serves you right bitch!)**

"Saaya Yamabuki, you have failed to over several of the many reaper laws. First, you killed people that were not on the Death List. Second, you are using a custom scythe without permission. And third, you offered classified information to a person about the cause and intender of a close relative's murder. I see I'll have to pull out the old discipline bucket for you again." He bowed to Ikuto with a smile. "I apologize again for the problems this little wench has caused. We will be on our way now." He tugged on Saaya red locks, her chainsaw in his other hand, and pulled her along as they leap from rooftop to rooftop.

Ikuto sighed and turned around to see Amu with the same blank expression that Ikuto had grown to know as the expression that covered up any sadness within the pinkette. He leaned down and gently placed a hand to her cheek. "You're as cold as ice Amu," he said with genuine concern. He was so worried he didn't bother to call her 'mistress'. "Let's get you home and I'll make some hot tea for you."

"Alright," Amu said in a saddened tone. Upon standing up, her feet collapsed and she slowly fell sideways.

"Amu," Ikuto panicked and tried to catch her, but she just slapped his hand away. The servant was shocked by her actions. "Amu…"

"I can stand on my own Ikuto! I'm fine…I'm just a bit tired…that's all…"

~Next Day~

**Kukai's POV**

To say I was shocked when Amu brought in her aunt's dead body yesterday would be an understatement. As Amu's close friend, I knew she was hurting inside but refused to show it. She thought she'd been stripped of all her emotions after…that day…but I know her heart still beats within her. I'm like her brother so I should know. I made Yukari-san better than when she was dead and placed her in a coffin filled with traditional white roses. The funeral was just another sad tragedy for Amu that, deep inside, she can't be able to bear.

**Amu's POV**

I walked in with Aunt Yukari's favorite red dress. Yaya was crying by her aunt's coffin but was shocked to see me holding the dress. I ignored all the stares for the people in the church and proceeded toward my aunt's body. Her expression was peaceful and I threw the outfit over the white dress my aunt was wearing.

"White was never your color," I whispered, "Red suited you much better." I then took the red rose I wore in my hair and placed in in hers. "You loved red more than you think. It's the color of red roses."

Everyone was amazed when rose petals of deep red flew into the church, carried by a gentle breeze. It was my way of saying a fond farewell to my beloved aunt. Nagi always told me that life is like quicksand. If you take a wrong step, it will suck up everything you love and will love soon enough. But make the right move, and you will be happy another day. I inwardly scoffed at those words. Happiness was an emotion I could never feel again after my world went crashing down that day.

* * *

At the graveyard, I brought flowers for the last victim Yukari slaughtered. No matter how many times I was told, I said to them that what I was doing wasn't noble at all. I knew the woman was going to be a victim but I let her die. I only cared about destroying Shinku the Slasher and I didn't give it a second thought.

"It really was noble," Ikuto said.

"Don't make me laugh." I refused to look him in the eye since I felt that he could see right through me.

"Maybe it was weakness then."

"What!?" I shouted at him.

"Why didn't you just kill your aunt when Yukari attacked you? You had a knife of your own in that secret pocket of your dress. You could have killed her with ease, yet you didn't."

"I may be emotionless now, but I am human. Deep down, everyone will feel slight difficulty in killing their own flesh and blood. It's only natural. When she tried to kill me, I saw hesitation, meaning she had to think about the choice she was making. But I won't hesitate to kill if it means bringing justice to this country."

**Ikuto's POV**

"Amu," I carefully said, pulling her into an embrace, "I may be a demon, but I do know of emotions. I want one thing from you in this deal." I looked straight into her eyes, those beautiful eyes that make my heart beat faster. "I want you to show emotion around me. You may think I'm being absurd, but I will come to understand. Just this once…let your guard down." I hugged her tighter, like she'd disappear if I let go or she would slap me.

Amu felt limp in my arms and gripped my shirt. She buried her face into my shirt and I felt a wet substance. She was crying. She was letting her guard down for me. A strange urge inside me as I looked down at her told me to kiss her then and there to give her peace. But I ignored it since she was in such pain and needed a shoulder to cry on. Her breathing slowed down and her sobs were silenced as sleep crept over her. I brushed a lock of her pink hair from her face and carried her back to the estate.

_Dearest Amu, no matter where you go I will follow. I can bring myself to share the pain you carry every day. I am your only chess piece that will never betray you. I'll be by your side forever. I will embrace this feeling I have toward you…until the day you take your last breath._

* * *

**Kitten: So how was that!?**

**Amu: Why do I have to be emotionless? It's so not me! But it fits with the story so…**

**Kitten: Well duh! You've been OOC in tons of stories I read so this is no different!**

**Ikuto: Well I liked it! Amu-koi opens up to only me~**

**Amu: Pervert!**

**Kitten: R&R please! Bye for now ~nya!**

**Ikuto: If you do, I'll kiss Amu in the next chapter~**

**Amu: No you won't you baka neko!**


End file.
